Love Thy Neighbor
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Continuation of Last Chance. As the night closes, Mac and Stella make a few important decisions.


**Love Thy Neighbor**

**By Dimgwrthien**

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or affiliates._

Without the busy noise from the traffic outside, the apartment seemed almost empty. Stella's slow music filled up all of the spaces that were left, and Mac concentrated on Stella's face, one of her hands on his shoulder, the other in his own hand. They moved slowly as though through some sort of palpable fog.

The song ended on a wavering note, dying out slowly. Mac took his hand off of her hip as she took hers off his shoulder, and they broke their hands apart.

"You're a beautiful dancer," Mac told her.

Stella smiled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "I don't do well unless I have a good dance partner who doesn't step on my feet."

"I hope I didn't." Mac grinned, and Stella shook her head. "Stella, I was thinking…"

"You think when you dance?" she asked, still smiling. "You're not supposed to do that. Maybe that's why only a handful of women have ever liked how you dance.

"What?" Mac asked, confused.

"Claire once said you're too stiff when you dance. The only time you ever loosened up enough for a really nice dance was at your wedding." Raising her eyebrows, Stella asked, "That true? Just once?"

"I… suppose…. I suppose it's true," Mac answered slowly.

"Well, you don't think and dance. You let the music think for you. Forget you have a brain. It's you, a dance partner, and your limbs." Her face was beautiful and lit up with her playful smile. "What were you thinking of?"

"Of why I'm still wearing this," he said, pulling off his wedding ring. He paused before holding it flat on his palm and handing it to Stella, who did not take it. "Take it, Stella."

"Why?" she asked, looking at it with a scared expression on her face.

"You're my best friend in the world," Mac told her simply, "and I love you."

"That doesn't mean I should take your wedding ring."

Mac thought for a minute, turning the ring in his hand. "I'm going to keep it here," he said, and felt absurd as he put it in his pocket.

"Why?"

"It's going to stay there," Mac told her, "until I get remarried. And then I think I know what to do with it then. For now, it's… it's just something faded."

"I thought you were giving up all attempts at remarriage." Stella furrowed her brow, then her eyes widened. "_Ohh._" She paused, looking wary and scared, but flattered. "Mac. Oh, God. Are you thinking what I think you are?"

Mac smiled. Stella couldn't say anything but a short invitation to the bedroom, which Mac agreed to.

"Nice way to end your date," Stella told him as she peeled off his jacket and he took over to unbutton his shirt. "Running off with another woman and getting into her bed."

"It's my specialty," Mac joked, finally getting his shirt off. Stella was pulling off her shoes slowly.

"This is awkward," she said, glancing up at him.

"Do - do you want to start?" Mac asked. "I know that I'm being completely -"

Stella held up a finger, left the room, and entered with the wine bottle. "Problem solved!" She raised the bottle and smiled at him. "Now move for a second."

Climbing onto the bed, Stella let the wine bottle sit on the bedside table. Mac moved on the bed next to her, slowly pulling her shirt off, making his movements careful and deliberate. She tugged at his undershirt once hers was off, pulling it over his head.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" Mac asked. He kissed her neck and collar bones.

"I hope that's not the reason you love me." Stella's voice was low and constrained, and there was a small smile on her face.

"You're too strong to not love." Mac moved down and was now nuzzling her stomach.

Stella made a pleased sound.

Mac paused for a second. "Please tell me you're on the -"

"Don't ruin the moment," Stella whispered. "And yes, I am. The second we get any closer, though -"

"If we do," Mac cut in.

"I said don't ruin the moment. The second we get _married_, then, I'm off. I've always wanted children. And feel free to continue - that felt good."

"Kids are nice," Mac said, tracing his fingers lightly over his sides towards her hips. "Claire and I tried a few times…"

"Then I'll give you some," Stella whispered as Mac stroked her hair and kissed her jawbone slowly. "That feels good. We'll even name one after Claire. How's that?"

"I can't think of a better plan on earth," he said, words muffled.

The disc in the stereo in the living room continued to beat, rhythm still heard over their breathing. Mac pet her thighs lightly as he continued to kiss her, careful of what he did, asking her permission without words.

"And the world will be open to us," Stella whispered. "Once we…" She broke off, making a pleased moan and stroking Mac's arms.

"Then let's start now," Mac whispered. "Marry me?"


End file.
